1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reader for reading an image information, a copier, a printer, a facsimile or like image forming apparatus provided with the image reader, and a storage medium storing a control program of the image reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses such as copiers are provided with an operation unit including various operation keys such as functions keys, a tenkey, a start button and a cancel key and a display screen for displaying various messages in order to enable a user to input various data. Functions are allotted to various touch-operable operation keys displayed on this display screen at the time of shipment from a factory.
Some of the operation keys on the display screen are designed to enable a user to allot optional functions and the like prepared in advance. Desired functions are suitably allotted to these operation keys by the user operating the operation keys of the operation unit designed to allot the functions.
However, the conventional image forming apparatuses are not designed to enable the user to change the shapes, sizes and positions of various operation keys on the display screen as he will and, accordingly, have not been necessarily convenient to all the users. Further, recent image forming apparatuses provided with a multitude of functions are more strongly required to have an operation unit constructed to conform to used modes of users.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image reader and an image forming apparatus provided with such an image reader in which the arrangement of operation keys on a display screen (display panel) of an operation unit and the construction of the display screen can approximate to those desired by users themselves. Another object of the present invention is to provide a control program of the image reader which program enables the construction of the display screen to approximate to the one desired by users themselves.